I Hate Your Warmth MukuroxTsuna (YaoiBL)
by yunimi
Summary: Your eyes, your smile, your warmth, your heart. I swear I'll make your body mine. Why? Because I hate you. Mukuro Rokudo has been stuck in Vendicare Prison for over a year and blames Tsuna for his imprisonment. To get his revenge, he takes over a blush toy and sets out take over Tsuna's body. But he slowly realize that his hate for Tsuna is slightly different from others hate.


**Chapter 1: Desire of Revenge**

Darkness. Everything before me is wrapped in darkness. I can't see anything but the endless dark. I can't hear anything but the chilling silence. I can't feel anything but the numbing cold trapped by these lifeless chains inside this water capsule. My whole existence is wrapped in silence. In despair. In the cold known as...darkness. How this came to be, is all his fault.

_"...Vongola!"_ I cringed at the thought of him.

If only he did not come. If only he did not interfere with my plan. If only he did not exist in this world, then I wouldn't be here once again. I wouldn't be shrouded in darkness. The same darkness the Mafia had plunged me into. A filthy world where nothing exists but the knowledge of the chilling cold within the dark.

_"...this is,"_ my chest started to tighten as I thought of him, _"hate..."_

I opened my eyes and peered at the darkness that surrounded me, "Sawada Tsunayoshi. I will obtain your body and get my revenge."

"Chrome-chan!" I heard two voices speaking with great concern for Nagi when I came to, touching my, or should I say Nagi's head.

"Are you okay Chrome-chan!?" the orange head leaned in closer for a better look at my face.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry for worrying you, Kyoko-san, Haru-san," I smiled faintly, acting the way Nagi would have with these two.

"Whew~! Thank god! I was ready to ask that guy over there for his bike!" the brown head pointed happily at a suspicious guy who was obviously related to the black market or something of that nature.

Honestly, no matter how urgent the situation might be, there is a limit to one's own stupidity.

"Really, I'm fine. I just wiped some sweat. That's all," I smiled again.

"Are you sure?" the orange head questioned again while the brown one looked intensely into my eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine. Really," I leaned away from the brown's stare down, still acting like Nagi.

The brown head excitingly grabbed my hand and the orange one's hand,"then let's go before the seats are filled out!"

We stopped in front of a Cafe after speeding past five blocks worth of shopping. The brown head looked with anticipating wide eyes for any open seats. Once she spotted one, her eyes lite up like Christmas lights and immediately pushed the orange head, along with myself, towards the table.

"Whew~! We made it in time!" the brown one sat down in relief and laid her head on the cool table.

"This place is?" the orange one asked taking a seat next to her.

"This is the famous Fruity Cafe!" the brown head puffed up her chest while I took a seat myself, "it's been really popular since the moment it opened up in March."

"Ah! I read something about this Cafe not too long ago," the orange one raised her hand in remembrance, "It was ranked number 1 for the most popular place to visit for lovers!"

"Yeah! Ahh~ if only Tsuna-san was here with me I could die happy~!" the brown head shouted in ecstasy.

"...Sawada...Tsunayoshi..." I mumbled to myself as my heart began to race a tad faster than before.

Images of him began to appear in my mind, fogging my thoughts of him, blinding my surroundings to nothing but him. My chest slowly tightened as all other senses and feelings dulled. All except one. The feelings of hate.

"Customer!" a high pitched, frilly voice, pierced through my thoughts of him.

I softly jerked my head towards my left. A waitress dressed in an orange maid outfit stood next to me with a tray full of plush toys.

"Um..." I acted confused and looked back at the waiter.

"Congratulations! You are the 1,000th customer to have come to Fruity Cafe!" the maid happily squealed.

"...Ah," I despondently answered like Nagi.

"For being the 1,000th customer, we will be giving you one of our Fruity Mascot as a reward," the maid continued and shifted the tray towards me, "so which one will it be?"

"How lucky Chrome-chan!" the two girls said in envy.

"Um...I'm sorry but I don'-," I stopped half way through my sentence.

A certain Mascot caught my attention. In the middle of the brightly colored plush toys, a yellow fruit with green leaves on top stood out. I reached for the toy and placed it on top of the table for a better look. The round body of the yellow blush toy had some pointy patterns but in contrast, had a smooth texture and a soft touch. The evergreen leaves on top of the fruit were also soft to the touch. The most alluring part of this particular blush toy where it's facial features. The sharp but dreamy indigo eyes gazed at you with a certain indescribable feeling. The lips, though only a black line, were mysteriously curved, making you wonder if it was smiling or smirking. Then it hit me. A plan that will easily make his body mine without any resistance.

"Very well, The pineapple one!" the waiter cheerfully commented and scooted away, "I'll be back with your orders shortly!"

"Chrome-chan!" the brown head excitingly looked at the pineapple blush toy from a far, "that pineapple is soooooooooooo~ cute!"

"I agree!" The orange head brightly said afterwards.

"Kyoko-chan," I called.

"Yes?" the orange one answered with full attention.

I looked up at her and slyly smirked, not as Nagi, but as Mukuro, "Can you please do me a favor?"

* * *

**Finally the story has started! Gosh took me forever to get this one up and going because of my others stories on Wattpad. Anyhow I hoped this first chapter caught your interest and please stay tuned! \ ( ^ ~ ^ ) /**


End file.
